Fe Male
by Ms.Marvel21
Summary: Andrea Carheart continues her adventures with the infamous Tony Stark. As a new biochemical weapon is developed, interest from the government peaks. Unfortunately, interest from others also develop. What can go wrong will go wrong, but people forget they are dealing with a woman forged from iron. (Sequel to Tick Tock)
1. Chapter 1

"A witty woman is a treasure; a witty beauty is a power."- George Meredith

_Fe- the chemical symbol for Iron + Male = Iron Man  
_  
"Oh really?" I said, sounding impressed. The dim lights didn't let me see his face really, but I didn't want to. My ear was being talked off all day at work and it made me not really care that this guy was talking. Why people feel the need to impress me, I have no clue.

"I've patented more than that, too. I'm just not your average engineer." The man leaned against the bar, continuing to look at me. Secretly I rolled my eyes. I am not an object. My hand clenched the nice crystal glass as I forced a fake smile. Why couldn't I just be left alone? His eyes were no longer even looking at my face as he rambled on. I assumed he was drunk.

"And she, my good man, is not your average scientist." I heard a voice say from behind me. I release my tight grasp on the glass and put it on the bar counter. "And most definitely not your average woman." A warm arm wrapped around my waist and he planted a kiss on my cheek.

"So stop mentally undressing her, Sir Talks-a-lot, and go find another." I bit my lip to hold in my laughter. The man squinted his eyes and placed his drink down on the counter forcefully, creating a loud noise. "Good boy." With that, I was whisked away in the opposite direction. "Oh, my hero!" I said, mock dramatically. "Your knight in hot rod red and gold, at your service."

The one and only Tony Stark led me though the crowd to our table. With a swift move of his arm, he pulled out my chair. Shooting him a thankful glance, I then sat down. "He was really hitting on me." I spoke, disgusted. Tony leaned back in his chair, taking a sip of the glass of water already on the table. "I thought you would be use to it already."

I thought I would be too, but I just wasn't there yet. It's been almost two months since I've moved in with Tony. Almost two months ago, I was fired from my job as a biochemist researcher at SHIELD. I had just gotten out of college too, and I had no job lined up and nowhere to go. It had just so happened that a crazy villain named Dr. Freeman, or as he liked, Father Time, stepped in. Tony and I were transported back to 1958 for almost a full month. We worked together to get out of it, and well, in the process we sort of fell in love. Once we were back in 2013, I lost my job but he stepped in. Tony made me head of the chemical research and development lab at Stark Industries. Then he let me move in with him, just like that. And so I did.

I absolutely loved my job, even with as much stress I was under constantly. I basically ran everything to do with chemical research. Biochemical weapons were now an interest to the government, so in turn, Stark Industries wanted to develop some. We had about a million different projects going, all of which I had to monitor. I even started a few. Recently, some of my work with a team was published. It really was a great honor, and because of it, the press had a field day digging up anything on the new scientist taking the weapons front by storm. In their digging and digging, they figured out that I was currently living with Tony Stark, my boss.

Of course, you know what that caused, especially since we worked together when I was as SHEILD. A lot of people didn't think I deserved the job for a while, until I started getting things done and people began to test me. I don't want to be arrogant and say I'm super smart, but I am intelligent. Because of my younger age, people think I was born yesterday.

Soon though, I earned enough respect from the press and my staff to keep on top of everything. Living with Tony though, was a totally different lifestyle than I was use to. I'm still not use to it. You really cannot go anywhere with him without press or fans following him. I don't mind if it's just a few, but it gets old really quick. I'm not use to eating out all the time, or having people follow me even.

It seems like there are a countless amount of events, parties, and after parties that we attend. My bedtime on the weekends is like three of four. Or even later. Sometimes it's a matter of hopping on a jet and traveling across the country for something. It's weird having access to billions of dollars too. One of the first things Tony did was get me a credit card. I had my own account into which my money went into, and I had a card for that too. He insisted that I have access to his account though. It was kind, but I always felt bad not using the money I made to buy things. Call me crazy, but I still do.

As we sat together, girls stopped near our table and wave. I picked the menu up off the table and held it in front of my face. At first I blocked Tony out. I didn't really want to see his reaction to the Barbie dolls with stick legs and huge chest, but they kept waving, now from far away. Aggravated, I smacked my menu down on the table. What I saw though was totally unexpected. Tony was looking at his menu too. Not at the half dressed girls that were practically begging for attention. I felt my jaw drop down. Lifting my hand up, I snapped loudly a few time. "Hey, playboy."

Startled, Tony's head snapped back and he looked up at me. "Aren't you going to acknowledge your little fan club over there?" I asked. He didn't look over to where I was motioning too. "Yeah, I waved." He said, slightly tilting his head to the side. "One of them is a famous model." I commented, picking my menu up off the table.

"I'm Tony Stark. If I wanted a model, I would have one." A smile crept on my face as he said this. "You're not even going to look at one though?" I truly was surprised. After going out a few times with Tony, I couldn't stand the fact that he was looking at other women constantly. I didn't say that to his face though. As he continued to oogle at women, I would stare at other men while he would be talking to me. Being the jealous protective guy that he is, he got the message pretty quick. "Heck, Andrea!" He exclaimed, tossing his menu down, looking back at me. "I'm already looking at one!" My face went red and I sunk back in my chair. "Sorry." He added, reaching his hand across the table. "Your just too hard on yourself, that's all."

In the past months, my self- conscience side has come out. I always feel like I am being compared to very pretty girls and it makes me uncomfortable. Like, really uncomfortable. Plus, I have a bad habit of talking to myself when I get ready. Well, it's not really talking to myself anymore, because Jarvis picks it all up. That's the other reason I think Tony has been behaving so well. Jarvis has probably spilled what I say when I get ready to him. I smiled though, and reached my hand across to reach his. Giving my hand a squeeze, he then went back to looking at his menu. Still smiling, I looked back at mine too.

After we finished eating (and the food was some of the best I've ever had), Tony and I tried to sneak out unnoticed by the press. Just our luck though, they were waiting right outside for us. Questions bombarded the two of us as we walked the short distance to the car. "Smile and wave." Was Tony's motto when it came to the reporters. I put on my smile as we rushed towards the Audi, my arm though his. Quickly he opened the passenger door and I slid on in. He turned to give a witty reply to a reporter, making everyone laugh, right on que. Opening the driver's side door, he scrambled in quickly. "Well that went well." He said simply. I laughed, turning the radio on. The big engine car came to life and we sped off back home.

"So was dinner good?" Tony asked. "Oh you know, it was okay." I shrugged. He looked over at me with a blank expression before I began to giggle. "Some of the best stuff I've ever put in my mouth, Tony!" I leaned my head back on the headrest and looked out the window at the dark sky. "Okay. Because I knew you were crazy, but I didn't know if you were that crazy or not." I tugged my hair down from the updo I was wearing. "You're pretty crazy yourself." He shrugged.

I peered back out the window and I could see the house with the lights on from here. "I can't wait to get out of these shoes." Tony looked over at me. "I can't wait either." Laughing, I shoved his head so he was facing forward again. "Keep your eyes on the road, Stark." A smirk appeared on his face. We reached the large gate to enter, and it opened up instantly for us. Soon the two of us where inside where it was cooler. I undid the buckles on my heels and removed them from my feet.

"Is that better?" Tony asked, wrapping his arms around me. "Yeah. I don't want to go to work tomorrow." I complained. More stress, people to deal with, and more stress again. "I could tell you that you have to stay home and help your boss out." He whispered in my ear. "Tempting, but if I miss one day, its chaos for the rest of the week." He shook his head in understanding, but he still looked disappointed. "Well, we better get you off to bed then!" He suddenly picked me up and began ascending the stairs. "Tony, Im serious!" I yelled at him. "Uh-huh. So am I." He said with that charming smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"Being a woman is a terribly difficult task, since it consists principally in dealing with men."- Joseph Conrad

I adjusted my ear piece as I marched down the hallways in a hurry. People were constantly calling out to me, wishing me good morning. I gave a quick wave and made my way to my office. I worked on the same floor as the chemical lab, which was floor four. Since I was the head, I had a rather large office. Pulling the key from my badge, I unlocked my door.

"Judy!" I jumped back in surprise. "Oh, sorry Miss Carheart. I didn't mean to startle you." Judy Brute was my assistant while I was at work. She organized meetings, presentations, and what team I would be working with and when it would occure. She had my whole work schedule in her hands. She was good at what she does though, and I was glad.

"Those are rather lovely." She commented on the flowers on my desk. Closing the door behind me, I hung my jacket up on the hook. Walking over to my desk, I sat a large stack of files on top of more files. "Thanks." Was all I said. Tony bought me flowers every Monday. I don't know why exactly, but I absolutely hated Mondays. With a passion. A fiery passion.

"So, lay it on me." I asked, referring to my day's schedule. Judy usually met me in the lab and told me. It was odd that she was in my office today. She usually never came in here. "Well, you have a three o'clock with a government official checking out the progress on Project 90235." The project information came up in my mind, and I remembered I was suppose to meet someone today.

"Team 8 and Team 12 are ready to show you their halfway data and Team 26 is ready for their new assignment." I took a sip of the coffee on my desk. It was going to be a long day. "Oh, and Benedict has a new idea for Team 41." Sighing, I then chugged the rest of my coffee down. "Let's get to work."

"This is the special lab in which we create all of our chemical weapons." I informed the group of suits and ties in front of me. I was giving a tour before I introduced the chemical weapon of interest. I led the group down a hallway until we reached a door that required an access code. My fingers clicked across the keys as I entered the secure password. Leaning over, a retinal laser scanned my eye. It sounded off a beep, and the doors parted. "I am going to have to ask you to wear smocks, shoe covers, and hair nets in the lab. We take contamination seriously here at Stark Industries." I stated professionally.

Sliding on my lab coat, I buttoned it closed. Grabbing a hair net from the box, I pulled my bun into it and secured it with a bobby pin. Reaching down, I got two light blue shoe covers. Making sure the elastic covered my shoes properly, I stood up. "Hairnets on top, smocks in the middle, and shoe covers next to the gloves." Bending down, I pulled out a pair of purple latex gloves.

"Judy." I called to her. She grasped my lab coat sleeves and tucked them into my gloves. Reaching behind her, she grabbed the large roll of tape. It was sort of like duct tape, but it was a matte teal. The stuff was super sticky and resistant to most of the common chemicals we dealt with. Starting with my left hand, she wound the tape exactly four times around the glove. She repeated the process with my right arm. The officials behind me stood there with wide eyes. "We take contamination seriously." I repeated to their shocked faces. They didn't understand that what I would be dealing with could kill them in twenty to thirty minutes. What they didn't know though wouldn't hurt them.

"Is everyone covered up?" I asked. There was a chorus of murmurs and head nods. "Judy, double check them all, and then we can go on it." After examining everyone, she gave me the thumbs up. "Alright, everyone, follow me." Turning on my heels, I led them into our little compound. People dressed in white worked around me with some of the most dangerous things on the planet. I think our guest took notice of it too.

They were separate from us though glass walls. Each experiment had its own glass containment area in which that chemical stayed. No two different experiments would go on in the same cube, as we call them. Chemicals didn't interact, and neither did the people working on them. A chemist would work with their team, and that was it. When teams were disassembled and then reassembled, they had to sign a contract that stated they would not talk about their previous projects with their new team. All information in this department was declared classified (an order that I wanted). It was to take care of the threat of information leaks. This was no longer just a college chemistry lab I was working in. This was the real deal. And I wasn't going to let one person blow this whole operation.

I explained how the lab worked to the government officials tailing me. "Open cube 19." I spoke into the ear piece. This floor had a special security system. An officer would hear my voice in the ear piece and would respond to the commands I would give. Only certain people were commissioned an ear piece. Some were given only the keys to the things they needed to access.

"Opening cube 19." He replied back. The doors parted and I headed inside first. A small refrigeration unit held the chemicals at the perfect temperature at which they needed to be stored. A tech inside had put the substance underneath the fume hood. "This room is what we call a negative pressure room." I said as I approached the hood. "Negative pressure is used in all the cubes in the lab. Instead of air flowing out of this room and into the hallway, air is sucked in. This prevents microorganisms or other contaminants from escaping the room."

Turning around, I faced the crowd again. "This is a fume hood. It sucks the air upwards, so anything I open under it with toxic fumes will not fill the room." Reaching up on top of my head, I pulled my mask down over my face. "I advise you do the same." The others quickly followed suit. "What your interest in though, is the chemicals." I said, spinning around to face the hood. "The chemical we have here is classified as a Cytotoxic protein. This means it is a non-bio chemical, so no living organisms like bacteria, virus, and so on, are not present. Think Ricin or Abrin."

Picking up the vial, I opened up the top carefully. "How it works is simple. It stops the body's ability to produce protein. It is designed to have a latent period of 4 to 8 hours. Within this time frame, the victim will experience typical flu like symptoms. It continues to work though the body but the symptoms with vary on how it has been administered to the victim. If inhaled like a powder, nausea, coughing, shortness of breath, and last but not least, Pulmonary edema. This is when the lungs fill up with fluid, essentially drowning the victim slowly." Looks of terror were on some of the officials behind me.

"If it is ingested, let's say the powder was put into a food source, then gastrointestinal hemorrhaging will begin. Eventually the kidneys and liver will fail." Now everyone was in awe of the chemical before me. "Either way, this stuff will do the job." There were a few questions at this point.

"So what is it called?" Pouring the vial into a special container, I screwed the lid on tightly. Turning to face them, I revealed the powered that they really wanted to have now. "The base is Abrin, which is like Ricin, but more poisonous to the human body. Using this as a base, my team and I created a super Abrin compound, using a variation of other cytotoxic proteins. Abrin has not been used as a weapon before. Maybe it has a complex structure, or maybe because we already have Ricin in our collection. This though, has a bonus feature."

The officials looked like they wanted to take the stuff from my hand. It wasn't my job to sell the product, just inform others, but it looked like I was doing both. "Mix a certain amount of this powder with a saline solution, and the human body with absorb this toxic chemical. Death occurs between 36 and 72 hours after absorption. There is no known antidote. Persistency for Ricin is only slightly persistent. For ours, it's extremely persistent" Turning to the tech, I gave her back the chemical. "We call it Abricin. Now that is all the time I can spend with you." I made my way to the door. "The tech here will gladly answer any questions. Judy will show you the way out. It was a pleasure." With that, the glass doors parted and I exited the cube.

Next I had to meet with Benedict. I had visited Team 8 and 12. The progress was going well, and I couldn't wait for some positive end results. Team 26 still needed a new assignment since theirs was going to be finalized this week. But, Benedict would come first. Don't get me wrong, he was a very intelligent individual, but his ideas were often morbid or completely impossible to carry out. He was team leader of Team 1, the team that has done the most research in chemical weapons. It was rumored that he would be head after the other left for New York.

That's also another reason some of the scientist took a dislike to me right off the bat. They thought Benedict deserved it. He though, thought I was perfect for the spot and has never opposed my authority. He does though, think that his ideas are superior to mine. Still in my lab gear, I headed into the lab next door. First was the chamber. A blast of air hit me to remove anything from the other room. Then I could enter in.

"Mr. Donovan," I said aloud, interested and slightly annoyed to hear what he had to say next. "You were scheduled into my day. Whatever you have for me is got to be good." I threatened. Benedict looked up from the lab table. He has longer blonde hair that was always slicked back with too much gel. His eyes seemed to be a prominent feature. They were icy blue and stood out against his pale skin. A pair of thick rimmed glasses was upon his face. He had sticks for arms and legs. I'm pretty sure I could wrap my hands around his waist, he was that thin.

"Hello Andrea." He spoke clearly, leaning up. "It's Miss Carheart." I corrected. We always joked about formality. Benedict just smiled. "Right. I have an idea for a new project." I had gathered that. I was afraid to lean against anything, so I stood there with my arms crossed. "Okay, that's great. Spill." I demanded. Benedict stood up and walked over to a white board.

"Is it possible, Miss Carheart, that we could dabble in some genetics?" He always spoke in strange ways. I pretended to smile. "What for Donovan?" He flipped the board around to reveal a few complex equations. "Tell me, do you believe that one could create a chemical weapon to target only certain people?"

I shrugged at his comment. "It's something I have heard of before. In theories, of course." He smiled. "Good, I'm glad you are informed. I think I may just have a way we can use genetics to target certain people." I looked at his formulas on the board. I am a biochemist, but I did not specialize in genetics. "So are you talking poison a whole water source but only kill one target from it?" Benedict nodded and leaned back against the desk. "Exactly." If it was real, I would be impressed.

"Let's get a geneticist in the lab with us next week, and then we can look into your discovery a bit more seriously, okay? You didn't work on this when you were suppose to be with your team, right?" I was glad he came up with something, even though this has been tried before, but the assignments with the teams were first hand problems that needed to be fixed. "Of course not!" He scoffed, raising his hands in the air. "That is first priority." I eyed over his workspace a few more times before nodding. "Let's shoot for Wednesday. Talk to Judy tomorrow about it." I was out of that lab and on to Team 26 next.


	3. Chapter 3

"You educate a man; you educate a man. You educate a woman; you educate a generation." –Brigham Young

Pouring in the powder, I began to mix it in with the bowl of water. There was a bit of music playing in the background to keep me company. I began to mix it together as I heard footsteps enter the kitchen.

"Hey Andrea," I felt two hands wrap around my waist. "Tony, this could burn your hand off faster than you can say pain." Within seconds his hands were off of me and up in the air. "I told you not to work with chemicals in the kitchen!" He yelled at me. Turning around, I smiled. "Ha, just kiddin' you! I'm making jell-o!" I said with a cheery voice. "You're a sick woman." He said, still freaked out. "I know."

The two of us sat down on the couch and ate dinner. The TV was on the news channel, blabbing away at the world's problems. This was pretty typical of our evenings. Since we were extremely busy during the day, we agreed to at least eat together every day. It was one thing out of the chaos that I could rely on. I would make dinner for the two of us. Tony hasn't hired a personal assistant, which I already thought he would have after Pepper tragically passes away a year ago. He thought about hiring a cook, but I didn't like the fact that someone would be making my own food because I'm too busy too. That really bothered me. I even had Tony fire the cleaning lady because I just can't live with people doing everything for me.

He of course, is use to it. Just because I have a ton of money and was very short on time doesn't mean that I don't have time to clean my own stuff though. I don't clean for Tony though. I have Jarvis bug him until he does it. It works. To account for a personal assistant though, Tony updated Jarvis to take that roll. He tells him when things are, what he needs to do, everything.

"Long day?" Tony questioned as he changed the channel to another news program. "Yeah. The government is practically on their knees for Abricin. Who knew weaponizing something that hasn't before would make it so desirable? Anyways, after I explained the compound, I had it basically sold."

Tony smiled. "That's good! I'm glad that your helping the company develop things like that." I leaned my head on his shoulder, taking another bite of chicken. "Me too. Benedict is driving me crazy though. He's brilliant, but he has some weird ideas. He wants to make a weapon that genetically targets certain people. I don't know how well it will go though." Tony nodded, probably not really understanding why I don't really like the idea.

"An outbreak of the flu has occurred in Central America. Cases of this strand seem to be more fatal than those in the past, according to the CDC. Many who have caught the strain, believed to be H1N1, or the Swine Flu, have not recovered. So far, almost 20,000 have contracted the strain, and 5,000 fatalities have occurred within the recent days of the outbreak. The other 15,000 are currently in the care of a hospital. H1N1 vaccines have already been distrusted across the US."

Tony and I stopped our conversation to listen. Slowly I turned towards him, and he did the same to me. "That's rather…strange." I said at last. He gave a nod. "Yeah, exactly what I was thinking. An outbreak that has killed of 5,000?" I shrugged. "Well hopefully it does spread." Grabbing the plates, I took them into the kitchen. "The dishwasher please, Jarvis." The dishwasher came out from the cabinets. "Certainly, miss." I placed the dishes in it and pushed it in. "Can you run it for me, please?" I heard the water start up. "Of course." I smiled. "Thanks!" I walked back out into the living room.

Plopping back down on the couch, Tony's arm was soon back around my midsection. "Why do you talk to him like that?" Tony asked, shaking his head. "Like what?" I turned to face him. "Jarvis, sweetie, could you make me a cup of coffee, that is, if it's not any trouble?" He mocked me in a voice that was way too high to be mine. I laughed and slapped him. "I do not sound like that! And I can't help it if I'm actually polite, Tony." He raised his eyebrows. "I'm polite…sometimes." He tried to defend himself. "When did the word sometimes mean never?" I teased. Tony got up off the couch and shook his head. "You're impossible." I smiled and stood up too. "I believe it's the other way around."

Grabbing my hand, he led me down the stairs and into his garage. "Okay, this is new. What are you doing Tony?" I asked as he opened the door. "Oh you know, I was just working on something fun." He said so casually. The lights in the garage caused the metal from the old cars to shine brightly. Tony's desk was an absolute mess. Holograms were pulled up, along with a few articles. It still amazed me how they stayed in midair.

"Something fun? That doesn't sound good." I spoke warily. Fun to us and fun to Tony Stark are two different things. "Yeah," He said, walking over to his desk. "Something fun." I looked out the windows of his garage. He probably had the best view of the ocean from here.

"I'm sorry I broke that." I motioned to the window. The memory of the first time I was in one of his suits popped into my mind. Tony looked over to what I was pointing at. "You should be." Rolling my eyes, I headed over to his desk, eager to see what the big project was. "It's not like it was easy to replace." He carried on. "Oh whatever, Tony!"

Reaching underneath his desk, I heard rattling. A large object that was covered by a black cloth was in his arms. Gently he set it upon the desk. "Okay, you certainly have my attention." I commented, reaching out to pull the cloth off. "Don't touch it!" Tony scolded me. My hand slowly retracted. Grabbing the cloth towards the top, he pulled it off.

The blue glow was familiar, but I had no clue what the contraption before me was. "Did you build a new reactor?" I guessed. Tony shook his head. "Yeah, but not for me." Lifting up the reactor from the pile, he held it closer to my face for me to see. "It's for you."

Slowly, I took a step back. My hands flew up to the center of my chest. "Tony, I'm not something you can test a new reactor out on!" Anger began to fill me up. Tony's palm smashed into his face. "It doesn't go inside of you, idiot!"

I was confused now. "It doesn't?" My emotions began to settle down and I was intrigued again. "Come here, let me show you how it works." I stepped around the desk to where Tony was. Lifting it up, he untangled some wires. "It's a little rough around the edges still, but it's a good start." Grabbing my hands, he lifted them up above my head. Taking a strap, he looped it around me. "Okay, lower them." My hands came back down to my sides as Tony fiddled with the device. Taking both ends of the strap, he fastened them together over my left shoulder. It fit diagonally across my body, the blue reactor in the center.

"This is so cool!" I said, making Tony laugh. "Why do I need one though?" I questioned. Tony smiled. "Right this way!" He motioned to a platform. Anxiously I stepped up onto it, unsure of what Tony was doing. Pulling a robot towards me, I realized a video camera was mounted on it. "Uh, Tony?" I asked. "Give me a second." Was all he said.

My hands tugged at the ends of my hair. Grabbing a few more things, he was back over to my side. "Stick your arms out, palms facing me." I did as I was told. Yanking a wire with a black sphere on the end of it, he plugged the wire into the reactor. The sphere glowed blue. "On second thought, turn your palms facing behind you." I flipped my hands back and Tony ran the wires along my arm. "Please tell me what you are doing!" I begged. Tony just smiled. "Not yet."  
I stood there with wires coming out of the reactor. Two blue spheres were strapped to my hands with metal boots on my feet.

"You've used the suit before," He said at last, stepping back behind the camera. "But Jarvis mainly ran it. Now I want you to try." My eyes got wide and I became more nervous. "Tony! I don't know how to work these!" He laughed at my sudden nervous behavior. "Chill out! Just don't point them at me like that!" He said, ducking behind the robot. "Oh, sorry." I didn't realize that I had moved my hands. Slowly Tony came out of hiding.

"Don't worry, miss. I'm sure you will be a natural." Jarvis encouraged. "Thanks." I said, doubting the AI. "Mr. Stark even had a hard time to start." Tony laughed. "No I didn't!" He scoffed. "Alright, sir." Jarvis replied. Suddenly a holographic screen was displayed in front of me. Tony looked a bit younger in it. He was testing out flight stabilizers. "Jarvis!" Tony said, "Shut it off!" In the video, he suddenly shot up and hit the wall behind him. I began to laugh. "Yeah Tony, no trouble at all!" Shaking his head, he went back to adjusting the camera.

Stepping in front of it, he began. "Day one, test one with flight stabilizers. With the lovely Andrea Carheart!" He said, side stepping to reveal me. Raising a hand, I waved to the camera. Tony started making incomprehensible noises and ducked down again. " Point. !" He stressed each word. "Alright! Sorry!"

Tony walked up on the platform. "Okay, stick your hands out like this." His arms went straight at his sides, with his hands bend upwards slightly. "You look like a penguin." I teased, mimicking his pose. "Great." He said flatly. Taking a few paces backwards, he then motioned to my feet. "Just try to keep them level, and you should be good." Tony sat down on his desk.

"Jarvis, start out at a nice and easy 1%." The spheres began to produce more light and I felt myself slowly lift off the ground. "Keep everything steady." Tony coached form the desk. Moving my hands and feet downward, I began to lower out of the air and touched down on the platform.

"Good!" Tony said, clapping. "Bring it up to 2.5%, Jarvis." More power filled the stabilizers and I lifted up higher and faster from the platform. I shifted one way and then another, trying to get the hang of it. "This is fun!" I said, heading more to the left. Tony chuckled from his spot on the desk.

I began to go near Tony's desk. Papers began to fly around, some hitting the floor. "Sorry." I said weakly. He shrugged. "You haven't hit a wall yet, so your good." I laughed, trying to get back over to the platform. The video camera followed my every movement.

Finally I was over the platform. Lowering myself down, the stabilizers in my hands shut off. I dropped quickly from the spot I was in the air. My body tipped forward and the boots suddenly shut off too. My face came crashing towards the ground.

"Got you." Tony said below me. I landed on top of him, knocking him over. "Nice landing." He mocked. Carefully I got up off of him. "They turned off quick!" I defended. "Sir, the plugs seemed to become removed from the power source." Reaching a hand out, I helped Tony off the garage floor. "Oh, so you came unplugged." Tony carefully removed the stabilizers from my hands. "I'll work on that."


End file.
